Deeja
|Base ID = }} Deeja is an Argonian who can be found at the docks of the East Empire Company Warehouse near Solitude. Background Deeja is Jaree-Ra's sister and a Blackblood Marauders member. She is involved in the quest "Lights Out!," in which she betrays the Dragonborn under orders from Jaree. Deeja is shown to be very antisocial, and attempts to converse with her prior to "Lights Out!" will result in her telling the player to back off, and later she will threaten you to stop trying to talk to her. Interactions Lights Out! After the Dragonborn has put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse, Deeja can be found inside the Wreck of the Icerunner. When Jaree-Ra refers the Dragonborn to Deeja for their reward for putting out the lighthouse fire, she tells the Dragonborn that the loot has been moved and that the Dragonborn was just "useful to the Blackbloods." The Dragonborn is then forced to kill her to retrieve the Note from Jaree-Ra. Dialogue Lights Out! "My brother told me you were coming. I'm supposed to give you what you've earned." :So we're splitting the loot, then? "Ha! I'm afraid the loot's already been moved. You've been useful to the Blackbloods, though. You've earned a quick death." Quotes *''"You, talk to egg-brothers. Deeja has no words for you."'' *''"You have no knowledge of who you speak to. Go away."'' *''"Shoo! Go away! You get nothing from me."'' *''"You bother me again, maybe you will not walk away. Understand?"'' Trivia *According to the Creation Kit, Deeja is the sister of not only Jaree-Ra, but to Gulum-Ei. *If the Dragonborn kills her with the Ebony Blade, she will count as a 'friend' and contribute to upgrading the blade. *Before the quest "Lights Out!" is received from Jaree-Ra, Deeja remains on the docks of the East Empire Company Warehouse and will only say to the Dragonborn that they must speak with her egg-brother (Jaree-Ra). Bugs * Sometimes killing her on the bottom of the ship will make searching her unavailable, thus the note from Jaree-Ra cannot be obtained. ** This can be fixed by reloading a saved game or by using the tcl console command. *If the East Empire Company Warehouse is visited at a certain point during the Dark Brotherhood quest "To Kill an Empire," she will sometimes become hostile (even if the quest "Lights Out!" is not active). That mainly relates to the Dragonborn clearing Broken Oar Grotto before first visiting the warehouse. *Using Unrelenting Force whilst battling Deeja may cause her to become stuck outside of the room you are in, making it impossible to kill her **This can be fixed by reloading an earlier save. *Occasionally there is a glitch where at the moment of death, Deeja's tail will stretch out and lock in a hovering position. * If the console is used to remove the essential tag from her before killing her, it will start the quest "Lights Out!" at the point when the player must locate where Jaree-Ra's bandits took the loot. Appearances * de:Deeja es:Deeja fr:Deeja it:Deeja pl:Deeja ru:Диджа uk:Діджа Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Bandits Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters